The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
In recent years, laws or regulations related to recycling of batteries are executed in countries, and there is a demand for a structure such that electric component parts, a backup secondary battery and the like incorporated in an electronic apparatus can be easily removed from the electronic apparatus and separated from the electronic apparatus at the time of discarding the electronic apparatus.
For example, a configuration in which a secondary battery is preliminarily detachably attached to a printed wiring board disposed in the inside of a case constituting an armor of an electronic apparatus, a case portion fronting on the secondary battery is provided with an opening for removing the battery therethrough, and the opening is shut off with a lid, has been disclosed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 8-255606).
In such an electronic apparatus, the separation of the secondary battery from the electronic apparatus is conducted by removing the lid from the opening, removing the secondary battery from the printed wiring board, and drawing out the secondary battery to the exterior of the case.
However, in the above-mentioned electronic apparatus, the opening and the lid front on the outside of the case, so that they impair the appearance quality of the electronic apparatus.
In addition, there may be contemplated a structure in which such opening and lid are not provided and in which the secondary battery is taken out after disassembling the case. In this case, however, the operation of taking out the secondary battery is troublesome, which is poor in practicality.